


you're my lucky seven

by colattae



Series: yungi oneshots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss, car acciddent, sad but happy ending :), slighly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: since the first time they met, Mingi always thought that number seven was his lucky number, as the number brought him to the love of his live.until one day, his world turned upside down and suddenly, number seven wasn't his lucky number anymore.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: yungi oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, this was totally unplanned as I still have a few WIPs on my drafts that almost overdue (it's not like I can't copy them beforehand but still, I want to finish them before they're overdue and deleted) but then there's this [Ask Ateez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj9K7XnoHc0) video where Yunho and Mingi (also Yeosang too, actually) said that their lucky number is 7, and I was like OMG WHAT A COINCIDENCE since I wrote [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383915) bangtan's fic and I thought, why not turn it into YunGi's story? and this is it ;)  
> 

Lucky seven.

That's what Mingi thought everytime the number popped into his mind.

It was the number that brought him to his fate, to the love of his life. He always loved reminiscing about how their first encounter in high school was involved by the number seven.

_"Number seven," the teacher called._

_"Right here,"_ _Mingi_ _looked at the source of the voice, his hand also holding a piece of paper with number 7 written on it. He looked at the boy who waved his hand, before he raised his own hand._

_"And right here,"_ _Mingi_ _told the teacher._

_"Okay, Song_ _Mingi_ _, you're partnered with_ _Jeong_ _Yunho_ _on this project," their teacher announced._

_Mingi_ _waited as the boy named_ _Yunho_ _approached his desk, a smile plastered on_ _Yunho's_ _face._

_"So, Song_ _Mingi_ _, huh?"_

_"Yeah, and you're_ _Jeong_ _Yunho_ _?"_

And that was the start of their love story. From project partner to a lunch buddy, and suddenly they became besties. They spent a lot of time together ever since, before one of them decided to take their relationship on another level.

When Mingi think about it, it happened exactly seven months before they graduated from high school. Again, lucky seven.

_"I can't believe we're having a senior party in a month, why can't they just delay it after the exams??"_ _Yunho_ _huffed earning a giggle from Mingi_ _._

_"Maybe they just want us to have fun before the real battle happens, let's just have fun! What are you so grumpy about?"_

_"It's their stupid rule about bringing a date to that party, I mean, seriously, why don't they just let us study for final in peace instead of worrying about not having a date to the party??"_

_"_ _Awww_ _are you worried that you'd come alone to the party?"_

_Yunho_ _bit his lip. He nervously looked at Mingi_ _, who frowned at Yunho's u_ _nusual act._

_"_ _Yunho_ - _ah, what's wrong?"_

_"Can we just...come together?"_ _Yunho_ _said after hesitating for a few moments._

_"You're supposed to bring a date to the party,_ _Yunho_ _-ah,"_ _Mingi_ _just laughed, but he stopped when_ _Yunho_ _kept his serious look on his face._

_"_ _I know, I know. That's exactly what I mean..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nevermind. Forget what I just said,"_ _Yunho_ _stood up, but he stopped when_ _Mingi_ _grabbed his sleeve._

_"Wait,"_ _Mingi_ _gulped, he could feel his cheeks reddening when he realized what happened before he continued,_

_"Did you just...confessed to me?"_

Their first years of relationship was full of butterflies and fluttered hearts. Sometimes they would argue at each other over little things but as a unique individual as they are, they would just brushed it off and agree that having a different opinion was a part of growing up.

Seven years into their relationship, one of them decided that they have had enough. Of course, in a good way.

_"Do you ever think about...what would you say as your marriage vow?"_

_"What's with the sudden question?"_

_"Well, it's once in a lifetime, and_ _I always think that it should be an_ _unforgettable_ _one,"_

_"I see...and what would be yours?"_

_"I always think about this one, it goes_ 'If you turn into a zombie or a vampire, I promise to let you bite me, so we can be undead together'... _hey why are you laughing? It's not that bad!"_ _Mingi_ _smacked_ _Yunho's_ _arms playfully when he saw his lover giggled, hands covering his face._

_"That's definitely unusual, but yes it's unforgettable,"_ _Yunho_ _said between his laughter._

_"And how about you? What would be yours?"_

_"Let's see...,"_ _Yunho_ _paused for a while, thinking about what could beat_ _Mingi's_ _unique vow, "Maybe I'll go with something like...'_ I vow to protect you from spiders as long as we both shall live.' _since you're really afraid of spiders_ _"_

_Mingi_ _laughed, before he turned to_ _Yunho_ _, holding both of his hands._

_"So...is that a yes?"_

7th of January. Yunho was the one who picked the date, knowing that the number was so special for Mingi. And Mingi was the one who picked the month, saying it would be easier to remember if they married at the beginning of the year. It wasn't a huge wedding party, but they were happy that they could spent their happy day with their closest acquaintances. They kept their promises to say their chosen vow, earning a bunch of laughter and cheers from their guests. But they were happy, and they promised they'd live happily ever after, just like all those romantic movies ended.

Or so Mingi thought.

Mingi always thought that number seven will always be his lucky number.

Boy he was wrong.

***

It took seven months, exactly seven months after their wedding, that Mingi's world crumpled down, on one night in August, the exact same year.

It was 9th of August, and they decided to have a dinner date outside, a little bit more special than usual to celebrate Mingi's birthday. It was supposed to be a happy day, they were outside walking on the street, holding hand in hand. As they stopped to wait for their turn to cross the street, they stood beside a young mother with her son, holding a ball. Yunho cooed at the boy, he brought himself closer to Mingi and whispering about how cute the boy was and how he wish they could adopt a child someday. Mingi hummed agreeing, he gasped when he saw the ball suddenly slipped from the little boy's hands and rolled on the street. Yunho, being a kindhearted young man as he is, let go of Mingi's hand and assuring the little boy that he'd take the ball for him. What Yunho didn't saw was a car speeding towards the traffic light, and Mingi watched in horror as the vehicle hit Yunho's body so hard that he flew and rolled a few meters from the car.

The next moments was blur for Mingi, one moment he cried for help while hugging Yunho's bloody, limp body on the street, one moment he sat next to Yunho in the ambulance while praying onto his lover's hand, and one moment later he sat at the hospital's waiting room alone when suddenly a doctor approached him.

"I'm sorry, his head injured quite badly," the doctor said.

Seven words.

Those exact seven words was enough to make Mingi's world spinning, suddenly number seven wasn't his lucky number anymore. He had to lean to the wall next to him as the doctor explained further to him. How the injury could affect Yunho's memory. What Mingi should do to regains Yunho's memory slowly. 

The moment Yunho opened his eyes for the first time after the accident, Mingi had to hold his tears from falling as his lover asked _who are you, what happened, who am I._ He explained carefully to Yunho, as the doctor warned him that he shouldn't force Yunho to remember a lot of things at once, as it might resulting another concussion. 

The first weeks after the accident was like hell to Mingi, he occasionally trying to show things that could regain Yunho's memory of their relationship.

The pictures of them that Mingi took. 

The gifts that Yunho bought for him.

The tickets of movies they watched together.

Their wedding rings.

The video of them saying their marriage vow on their wedding party.

But no matter what he did, Yunho still couldn't remember anything at all.

Sometimes, when things were overwhelming, Mingi would wake up at night and cried silently at their living room, asking to God why it happened to him, why it happened to them. But he promised to himself that he had to be strong for them, he had to be strong for Yunho.

He would wake every single night after Yunho feel asleep, silently praying for a miracle for them.

And it happened.

***

It was seven months after the accident, exactly on the 23rd of March, that Yunho approached Mingi who were sitting at the living room, the TV was on with the sound muted. It was around 2 a.m, and just like nights before, Mingi left their bedroom to pray alone for a miracle. Mingi looked at his lover who walked towards him and he motioned Yunho to sit next to him.

"Hey," Yunho greeted.

"Why did you wake up? Did you get another headache? Should I get you a painkiller?" Mingi asked, as Yunho keeps having headache occasionally after the accident. When they consulted to the doctor, the doctor just said that it maybe a good sign of Yunho's brain trying to regain his old memories and gave him medicines to reduce the pain.

Yunho just shook his head, he rested his head on Mingi's shoulder. Mingi stared at the TV, before turning his head towards Yunho.

"It's your birthday today,"

"I know," Yunho answered, earning a surprised look on Mingi's face.

"Wait, what?"

"You know, the teacher who paired us for our first project," Yunho paused for a while when he heard Mingi gasped, "I think we haven't thank him enough for bringing us together,"

Mingi felt his eyes filled with tears threatening to fall.

"You remember?" Mingi asked, he pulled Yunho into a hug when Yunho nodded. He sobbed into Yunho's neck, whispering _thank you, thank you so much_ to God.

Seven months. 

It took seven months for a miracle to happen to them.

And maybe, Yunho will always be Mingi's lucky seven.


	2. epilogue

"Say, when did you start to remember?" Mingi asked Yunho when they were cuddling that night. Mingi actually wanted to take Yunho out for a dinner since it was Yunho's birthday, but for some reason Yunho didn't want to go outside and just want to spent the day staying at home.

"You remember the last time we visited the doctor? When he gave me another dose of medicine for my headache?"

"Yeah, I remember,"

Yunho just smiled at Mingi.

"A week ago? Why didn't you tell me?" Mingi asked the taller again.

"I actually wanted to. But that midnight I woke up with a horrible headache and found out you were not in our bedroom. When I was about to leave the room, I peeked from the door and saw you sitting alone in the living room, crying. It breaks my heart seeing you hurting like that, and I don't know why I can't tell you directly that I regained my memories"

"And you waited until your birthday today," Mingi said which Yunho hummed, "But why?"

"I figure out that the accident happened exactly on your birthday, and I was afraid that you might traumatized by that so I decided that you deserve a surprise to overcome that," Yunho explained.

"Hold on. It's actually your birthday today, not mine, okay? I should be the one who give you a present," Mingi turned to Yunho. Yunho moved back a little bit to face Mingi directly, his hand searching for Mingi's to hold.

"You already give me the greatest gift ever, Min, thank you," Yunho paused for a moment before he continued,

"Thank you for not giving up on me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know this is so short please don't hate me :(

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this story! 😘 kudos and comments are really REALLY appreciated, so feel free to leave some and hit the button! ❤
> 
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
